board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Pikachu vs Tidus vs Leon Kennedy vs Vivi Ornitier 2007
Results Round Two Tuesday, October 16th, 2007 Ulti's Analysis People were very worried about the Square split coming into this match, because Pikachu's strength in the first round was very real, few people wanted Pikachu to advance here and Square has a much harder time SFFing itself than Nintendo does. The fear was Vivi and Tidus would split with each other very hard and ultimately allow Pikachu to advance. "Whoops" This match was basically over with the board vote, when Pikachu jumped out into first place and it took Leon the full first 5 minutes to shake him off. From there, everything people feared came into fruition. Pikachu was easily able to stay ahead of Vivi and Tidus, who split too many votes to threaten Pikachu for second place. Worse yet here is Vivi made two key comeback attempts. Vivi cut nearly 200 votes off of Pikachu during the dead zone, but Pikachu built it way up again during the morning vote. Then during school, Vivi cut 400 votes off of Pikachu's lead before the Pokemon ASV ultimately buried him. It's very fair to say Tidus's presence in this match screwed Vivi out of making it into second place, and Pikachu was the benefactor of it. Remember, these were the pre-2008 days of everyone loving Pikachu for killing off L-Block. People were not happy about Tidus's effect on this match, especially given how hated he is and how beloved Vivi is. Then you factor in Dante and Leon having a similar split in the divisional final, Vivi possibly getting screwed out of making a deep run and people were extra pissed. Stats and Analysis the argument before the contest -- where would the Square fans go, the less-than-beloved protagonist of a popular game, or a fan favourite from a less popular game? the easy argument was for Vivi -- he got 30% on Sephiroth compared to Tidus who got 35% on Squall. people continually overestimate Tidus though, which is why a number of people still took him to beat Leon. after round 1, the question was still the same, but Pikachu was thrust into the equation. the question now was, would the Square fanbase split hard enough for Pikachu to have a chance? most people agreed yes, and the Oracle predictions tell the story there. Pikachu had, bar none, the luckiest draw of any character - two Square characters in round 1, two in round 2, no Nintendo to be seen. in the end, we got our answer -- Tidus even fails at failing. when the fanbase finally wanted him to lose, he goes and holds Vivi back, allowing Pikachu to take second without too much trouble. he looked much weaker as compared to his round 1 performance, though - Serge is no Vivi, yet Pikachu didn't do too much better against Tidus here. Leon finished a comfortable 10% ahead of him. round 3 would (not) be the end of the yellow rat. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2007 Contest Matches